


The Rest Of Our Lives

by argentumauream



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, except there's the tiniest bit of plot shhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumauream/pseuds/argentumauream
Summary: Juno woke up slowly.He yawned and shifted onto his back, turning his head to look at Peter’s sleeping form next to him. His face was pressed into the pillow, mouth hanging open slightly to reveal a glimpse of sharp teeth, he may have been drooling a little. Juno could feel the unbearably soft expression on his face at the sight, but there was no one around to witness it so he indulged himself for the moment. He felt so unbelievably lucky that he got to see Peter like this; open, unguarded, stripped of his usual defense of snarky remarks and a full face of makeup. He was beautiful like this.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 23
Kudos: 156





	The Rest Of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> THEY DESERVE TO BE SOFT OKAY.
> 
> this fic is just my excuse to ramble about how much I love Juno and Peter, and then they fuck.

Juno woke up slowly. The first thing he became aware of as he gained consciousness was the bone deep feeling of contented relaxation that threatened to drag him back under almost immediately. But the next thing he became aware of was the warm press of a body against his back, an arm slung over his waist, and he wanted to stay conscious if only to appreciate the sensation longer. Eventually his mind solidified into wakefulness, reminding him who and where he was, and his eye fluttered open to see his room aboard the Carte Blanche. His  _ and  _ Peter’s room, he reminded himself, and it seemed silly that the thought should send a thrill of excitement through him but it did.

When Peter and Juno had begun spending more and more time sleeping in the same room rather than separately, their clothes and other belongings mingling between the two rooms til they were indistinguishable from each other, Buddy had eventually asked if they could just pick one so she could turn the other into a storage space. It had seemed like simply convenience at first, but there had been  _ something  _ about watching Peter deliberately begin organizing his clothes into Juno’s closet. Something that made Juno’s chest feel lighter.

He yawned and shifted onto his back, turning his head to look at Peter’s sleeping form next to him. His face was pressed into the pillow, mouth hanging open slightly to reveal a glimpse of sharp teeth, he may have been drooling a little. Juno could feel the unbearably soft expression on his face at the sight, but there was no one around to witness it so he indulged himself for the moment. He felt so unbelievably lucky that he got to see Peter like this; open, unguarded, stripped of his usual defense of snarky remarks and a full face of makeup. He was beautiful like this, Juno thought fondly. He knew how Peter would dispute that fact were he awake, but he wasn’t so Juno let himself think it freely as his eye roamed over his face.

Juno reached out and oh so gently brushed a stray lock of hair from Peter’s face. He scrunched up his nose as the hair brushed it, and Juno resisted the urge to lean forward and kiss him there, not wanting to wake him from this contented state just yet. Peter seemed to have different ideas however, as he mumbled something unintelligible and cuddled closer to Juno. He pressed a sleepy kiss to his shoulder, then seemed to be pulled back into sleep with his face still smushed into Juno’s skin. 

Juno let his eye drift closed again with a smile on his face, a warm feeling spreading out from his chest, content to fall back asleep like this-

And then his alarm blared from the bedside table.

Both he and Peter jolted, then groaned in unison. Juno’s comms was on his side of the bed, so he reached out and fumbled for it, finally managing to turn the alarm off and returning the room to blissful quiet. He slung an arm over his face with a sigh, then peeked out from behind it at the feeling of the bed shifting. 

Peter was sitting up, he yawned and stretched languidly. Juno took a moment to appreciate the way he moved, slowly and smoothly, totally relaxed.

Peter glanced over and caught him staring. “Enjoying the view?”

“Definitely.” Juno grinned sleepily at him.

He watched as Peter slipped on his glasses and rolled out of bed, crossing the room to the dresser. (When Juno had first moved into this room he had questioned the necessity of having a closet  _ and _ a dresser, when he started sharing with Peter and his  _ extensive  _ wardrobe the necessity became clear.) Peter bent down to rummage through one of the lower drawers, giving Juno an excellent view of his ass clad in nothing but tight briefs. 

Juno whistled at him. “Now I’m  _ really _ enjoying the view.”

“Don’t you have better things to do in the morning than ogle me?” Peter said over his shoulder, giving Juno a withering look. 

He thought for a moment. “Nah.” He grinned at Peter’s long suffering sigh, pretty sure he caught a smile on his face before he returned to rummaging in the drawer.

Juno watched as Peter laid out his clothes for the day before he put them on, he was always so particular about what he wore. Juno had a habit of throwing on the first clean items he could find and calling it a day, but Peter was very deliberate with his fashion choices. It was like he chose his outfit based on who he wanted to be that day, what skin he wanted to inhabit. It probably came from a life of living under aliases, always waking up and choosing his personality along with his clothing.

Sometimes Juno would see him put something on that was very reminiscent of Rex Glass, black and white and leather. Professional, but seductive. It meant he'd be more professionally focused during the day, but Juno would have all of his attention once the job was done. Other times he’d do his makeup very Duke Rose, a red tinged smokey eye with eyeliner sharper than his tongue, and a bright red lip to finish it off. Those days he would talk circles around Juno until it made him dizzy. He'd be harder to read those days for most people, but he always had a blindspot when it came to Juno. But it was little things too, if he wore one of his softer sweaters and did his makeup with a little extra blush, it usually meant he would be extra affectionate with Juno that day. Or after a night where he was kept awake by nightmares, he would sharply wing his eyeliner and put on a pair of his highest heels. Juno could even sometimes predict when Peter was planning on fucking him that evening based on how unbuttoned he left his shirts.

Juno watched as Peter picked out one last piece of jewelery before he got dressed, and suddenly he decided he wasn’t ready to give up soft sleepy naked Peter just yet. 

Juno loved Rex Glass and Duke Rose and any other of his millions of aliases, they were all a part of him and therefore wonderful. But he couldn’t help playing favorite to  _ Peter Nureyev,  _ not wearing his armor or trying to be someone else. Not  _ trying  _ be anyone at all, just  _ being. _

“Did you need something?” Peter asked, smile slipping into his voice as Juno wrapped his arms around him from behind just as he was about to put on his shirt.

“Just you.” Juno mumbled, pressing a kiss between his shoulderblades. 

Peter gave another dramatic sigh, but the effect was dampened by the soft smile on his face when he turned in Juno’s arms to face him. “Juno. Shouldn’t we… get dressed? Have breakfast? Seize the day?”

Juno pretended to contemplate for a moment. “Hm. Or we could… go back to bed?” 

He raised his eyebrows suggestively, only for Peter to respond by quirking one of his own. “That’s what you said yesterday.”

“And?” 

“And we were late for the mission briefing.”

“...And?”

“ _ And Buddy was very displeased. _ ” 

For a moment they were locked in a staring contest, Juno looking innocent and Peter disapproving. Peter broke first, bursting into giggles, which made something warm bloom in Juno’s chest.

“Is this how it’s going to be from now on?” Peter said as his giggling died down. “Am I going to have to fend off you and your libido every morning for the rest of our lives?”

The words almost didn’t register, but when they did Juno stilled. Peter did too, and for a moment they stood frozen, waiting to see if the other would acknowledge it. 

_ The rest of our lives. _

Living the kind of life that Juno Steel and Peter Nureyev lived, you’re more often concerned about how you’re going to survive the next week than about what you’re going to be doing in the next year. Juno was happy just to be with Peter in the moment, make the time that they were in now worthwhile. But he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about… more. On quiet nights when Peter fell asleep first, staring at his face in the dark and letting himself wonder, just for a moment, if he really got to have this forever. 

He could never bring himself to dwell on those thoughts though, almost as if he might jinx it. 

Finally Juno found himself replying, “If you stick around then I’m afraid so.” He managed to make it come out teasing, but there was an edge of vulnerability to it that would have made him uncomfortable were he talking to anyone else. 

Peter looked at him for so long that Juno started to worry he’d fucked something up somehow. Then suddenly he was pulling Juno in for a deep kiss. 

Juno gasped and melted against him, his hands at Peter’s back pulling him as close as possible. Peter tangled one hand into his hair and the other cupped his face, the gentleness with which he stroked his thumb along his cheek at odds with the almost filthy way his tongue explored Juno’s mouth. 

When they finally parted Juno felt a little dazed, not that he was complaining. 

“So uh, is that a yes on going back to bed?”

Peter hid his grin in Juno’s neck, peppering kisses there. “You are insufferable.” He kissed his way up Juno’s neck, nipped at the spot just beneath his jaw that always made his breath hitch. Then he found his mouth again, and Juno sighed against the kiss, softer this time, but no less insistent. Peter started walking Juno backward toward the bed in between kisses, then pushed him down onto it and climbed into his lap. “But I think I may have been persuaded.”

This time it was Juno’s turn to grin and pull Peter down for a kiss. It quickly turned heated, their tongues sliding against each other. Juno was glad he’d managed to distract Peter before he got his shirt on, so there was nothing between them but their underwear, and he could run his hands along the smooth expanses of Peter’s skin. Juno broke the kiss to begin mouthing his way down Peter’s neck, enjoying the soft sighs and gasps he made with every nip. Peter tangled his fingers in Juno’s hair with an appreciative hum as he bent his head to continue leaving wet kisses along his chest. Juno’s lips brushed a nipple, then he gently scraped his teeth over it. Peter gasped loudly, his hand tightening in Juno’s hair, and Juno moaned at the feeling. 

Juno suddenly tightened his arms around Peter and flipped him onto the bed. Peter yelped, and Juno moved to straddle him and grin down at him. Peter glared indignantly, though he couldn’t quite pull off the look with his face flushed a light pink. 

“ _ Warn  _ me next time would you?”

“Hmm, no.” Juno leaned in to nip at his earlobe, making him gasp. “Besides, you think it’s hot when I throw you around a little.” He teased.

“Hm, well that’s neither here nor there…” He trailed off as he pulled Juno into another kiss.

For a moment the urgency melted away, and Juno just… kissed him. Peter’s hand came to cup his face, his thumb stroking his cheek, and Juno was struck by the tenderness of the gesture. When he gently pulled back to look at him Peter chased his lips, eyes still closed, and the sight left Juno breathless. Peter’s eyes fluttered open and they just looked at each other for a moment, drinking the other in.

“You’re fucking beautiful.” Juno breathed, and they both knew he meant  _ I love you.  _

Peter’s lips quirked in what might’ve been a smirk, but the way the corners of his eyes crinkled betrayed the feeling behind it. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Suddenly Peter grabbed hold of Juno’s hips and pulled him down onto him, grinding their hardening cocks together and making them both groan, and the spell was broken. For a moment Juno half wanted to just keep grinding on him and kissing him until they came in their underwear like teenagers, but then he decided there were better ways to put his mouth to use. 

He kissed and nipped his way down Peter’s chest, only pausing for a moment to run his tongue over a nipple and see his back arch. Peter’s hooded eyes were trained intently on him as he placed teasing kisses all along the waistband of his underwear.

“Juno…” Peter breathed, his tone almost reverent. 

Juno held his gaze as he licked a stripe up his cock through the fabric, and Peter’s eyes fluttered shut, his head tilting back slightly as he moaned. Juno almost echoed the sound just at the sight of him. 

Suddenly impatient, Juno tugged at Peter’s underwear, prompting him to lift his hips so Juno could pull them down and toss them to the floor. 

“The laundry basket is just over there.” Peter said mildly, though there was a teasing glint in his eye.

Juno rolled his eye and shut him up by swallowing down his cock in one go. Peter made a choked off noise that dissolved into a groan as Juno started bobbing his head. His hands flew to Juno’s hair, the gentleness with which they carded through it at odds with the filthy way Juno blew him. 

Peter’s hips stuttered when Juno sucked particularly hard on the head of his cock, and he pulled off for a moment to speak.

“C’mon Nureyev, fuck my mouth, I know you wanna.”

Peter’s eyes darkened, and Juno shot him a grin before lowering his head to lick a long stripe up his cock, before taking the head into his mouth again and sucking. Peter’s hands tightened in his hair, making him moan. Then he thrust up none too gently into Juno’s mouth, making him moan louder. Peter let out a ragged breath, and Juno met his eyes. He would have grinned again, if it weren’t for the dick in his mouth. He loved getting Peter worked up like this.

And that was the last real thought he had before all his attention was occupied by Peter’s cock thrusting in and out of his mouth. He let his eye slip closed and lost himself in the rhythm of it, listening to the litany of sounds coming out of Peter’s mouth. Juno drank in every groan and whine and grunt, the knowledge that it was  _ him  _ that could bring Peter that much pleasure sending heat sparking through him. He rolled his hips against the bed, groaning at the friction on his neglected cock, then suddenly Peter was pulling him off by the hair. 

“You good?” Juno asked.

“I-” Peter was practically panting, and took a moment to catch his breath. “I don’t want to come just yet, want to make you feel good too.”

Juno gave him a lopsided smile. “You always make me feel good.”

Peter huffed and rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Juno crawled back up to kiss him. “How- about- this-” He said in between pecks. His lips brushed Peter’s as he spoke, their faces still centimeters apart. “You grab the lube and open me up, and then I ride you til neither of us can walk.”

Peter made a sound that was almost a whimper and Juno kissed it off his lips. Then Juno wiggled out of his underwear while Peter fumbled with the drawer in the bedside table, pulling out the lube and slicking up his fingers.

Juno pressed their foreheads together as Peter reached back to circle his fingers around Juno’s hole. His eye slipped shut, and let out a long breath when the first finger gently pushed in. Juno would never get tired of the way Peter fingered him, giving him just enough to have him gasping, but still going slow enough to make him beg. 

“Peter…” he whined as the second finger pushed in far too slowly for his liking.

“I don’t want to hurt you, love.” Peter murmured innocently, his fingers moving and stretching inside him, making him moan.

Juno opened his eye to see Peter watching him closely, as though he was cataloguing every expression of pleasure that crossed his face. Juno felt his face heat a little under the scrutiny, even after all this time it still amazed him that someone could look at  _ him  _ like that, eyes wide with adoration and something close to awe. Especially someone like Peter Nureyev. 

As though reading his mind through the blush on his cheeks, Peter smiled softly at him. “You look lovely like this, Juno. Perfect.”

Juno shuddered at the praise, then Peter pushed in another finger and suddenly curled them, and Juno buried his face in Peter’s neck with a groan. Peter kept thrusting his fingers into him, curling them to hit his prostate on every stroke, and soon Juno was rocking his hips back and forth with him, begging for more.

“Oh  _ fuck _ , Nureyev please I- ohhh.”

“I love the noises you make for me, darling. You sound so pretty like this.” 

Juno panted into his neck trying to catch his breath. “Bet I’d-  _ ah- _ sound even prettier fucking myself on your dick.

He heard Peter’s breath catch and grinned into his neck.

“Hm, compelling argument.” Peter said, smile audible in his voice.

Juno whimpered as Peter gently pulled his fingers out. He went to pour some lube into his hand to slick himself up but Juno stopped him.

“Let me?”

Peter nodded and handed him the lube. He gasped when Juno’s hand closed around him, and Juno took a moment just to stroke him, watch his mouth fall open, face contorting with pleasure. 

“ _ Juno _ .” He breathed, his tone close to reverent.

They locked eyes, and Peter looked at him like he was the only thing in the universe that mattered. It stole the air from Juno’s lungs, and he imagined he must have been looking at Peter the same way. 

Suddenly desperate for him, Juno hurriedly wiped his hand on the sheets. (It was a testament to how far gone they both were that Juno barely thought to worry that Peter would complain about having to wash them, and Peter didn’t notice at all.) He crawled back over Peter, pressing kisses up his stomach and chest. He placed one more directly over his heart, and then sat up and positioned himself over Peter’s cock. Peter’s hands came to rest at his hips, guiding him, and he slowly sank down.

They both groaned when he was fully seated on Peter’s cock. Juno leaned down, breathing a quiet noise at the feeling of Peter inside him, and captured Peter’s lips in a soft kiss. A soft kiss that quickly turned filthy when Juno started to rock his hips back and forth. Peter’s tongue curled against Juno’s, one of his hands coming to tangle in his hair, and Juno finally lifted his hips and dropped back down onto his cock. Peter broke the kiss with a moan, his head tilting back against the pillows. 

Juno picked up the pace, his breath coming in pants as he fucked himself onto Peter’s cock.

“ _ Oh _ Juno, Juno-” Peter kept gasping his name, and Juno groaned.

“Love it when you say my name like that- ah!”

Peter suddenly thrust his hips up to meet him, burying himself impossibly deeper, and Juno cried out at the feeling. He sat up to get a better angle, and on his next thrust Peter hit his prostate. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ yes.” Juno groaned. “Fuck, Peter, don’t stop.”

They kept up a rhythm that had them panting, Juno letting out a moan or a whimper every time Peter thrust into him. Peter was watching him still, hands smoothing over his hips, his waist, his thighs, and those gentle touches set Juno alight nearly as much as the cock buried deep inside him. He tried to hold Peter’s gaze but on a particularly hard thrust his eye fluttered shut and he lost himself in it.

“ _ Look  _ at you Juno.” Peter groaned. “I’m so lucky I get to see you like this, I’m the luckiest man in the galaxy.”

Juno wanted to retort that he was luckier, if the shocks of pleasure Peter was sending through his body were anything to go by, but all he could do was moan and slam himself harder onto Peter’s cock.

“Beautiful.” He breathed, awe and wonderment in his tone. It made Juno’s face flush. “My beautiful Juno, my love, my  _ goddess. _ ”

Juno was so caught up in Peter’s words he almost didn’t notice his orgasm approaching, until suddenly he was crying out, his hips stuttering, his body going taut with pleasure. Peter gave a few more thrusts that sent shockwaves through him, and then he was coming too with a long moan.

Juno collapsed against Peter’s chest. His hands immediately went to Juno’s hair, running his fingers through it. They caught their breath for a moment. Juno was almost inclined to just lay there and fall back asleep, but eventually the discomfort of come drying between them won out. 

They cleaned themselves up, and eventually Juno was coerced into putting on clothes so they could join the rest of the crew for breakfast. But before they could leave their room, Juno grabbed Peter’s arm and pulled him back.

“Peter, wait.”

He turned to look at him expectantly, and Juno nearly lost all his nerve. He could say it was nothing and just move on, keep everything the same, except…

“The rest of our lives?” He asked quietly, carefully. He meant to say more but instead he words just hung between them, terrifying and exhilarating and full of potential.

“I-” Peter started, anxiety practically pouring off him. “I didn’t- if I made you uncomfortable- it doesn’t have to mean- if you don’t want-”

“But you want…?” Juno cut him off, unsure.

Peter let out a breath. “You.” he said softly. 

Juno stepped closer. “For the rest of our lives?” 

Peter let out quiet laugh. “Of course. Juno, I want you as long as long as you’ll have me. You’re- this is-”

He faltered, but Juno was pretty sure he understood.  _ This is everything I need. You’re it for me. _

He curled a hand around the back of Peter’s neck and drew him in, trying to press those unsaid words onto his lips. Peter made a soft noise against his mouth, and Juno wanted to get him to make that sound over and over again, he was pretty sure he could dedicate the rest of his life to that alone. 

When they finally parted Juno said, “I want that too.”

Peter’s face melted into something soft and warm, a private, intimate expression just for him, and Juno could feel it mirrored on his own face. 

“I love you.” Juno whispered into the small space between them. 

“I love you too, Juno.” 

They hadn’t said it enough for how long they’d been together, Juno thought as they walked, hands still entwined, towards the kitchen. But then he smiled a little to himself, because, after all, they’d have the rest of their lives to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay LISTEN. I KNOW that Peter Nureyev has no ass. I'm AWARE. BUT nowhere in this fic does it imply that his ass is fat or thicc or anything, merely that Juno was appreciating it. And you can appreciate even a concave ass. In this essay I will


End file.
